Illusions
by Artemisa
Summary: There is something in the borders of Mirkwood that is awfully wrong, so Legolas, the twin sons of Elrond and Estel go to investigate.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any character (although the elves own me)

Author notes: English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. As every story of mine, there are any animosities between Thranduil and Elrond or between Thranduil and Galadriel and Celeborn.

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very happy)

Prologue

            Thranduil looked amused at his son, two identical elves and a human that were fighting with two big cushions. The Elvenking still had troubles in telling Elladan and Elrohir apart, but it wasn't that bad since nobody with the exception of Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn and Legolas could tell who was who. Even his foster brother had troubles the lot of times to the amusement of the twins. 

            The sons of Elrond had arrived at Mirkwood four months ago to visit Legolas. It was going to be a short visit, but Thranduil had insisted them to stay longer, after all, he had always liked the twins and although accepting Estel at first had been hard, he couldn't deny that he liked him now as well. Of course Elrond was more than pleased to have a little rest of them, he and all Rivendel.

            And so it was that the Elvenking of Mirkwood was in the door of Legolas' guestrooms looking the pillow fight. 

"Stop" he said with his soft commanding voice and to his annoyance nobody seemed to heard "Stop!" he said again a little louder, but the princes were so concentrated in not being smashed by a flying pillow that were oblivious to everything else "STOP!" this time all froze in place, the problem was that Legolas and Elladan were in precarious equilibrium on the edge of the window and so they fell down and landed with a loud thud. 

"I never thought I would say this" Thranduil thought approaching to the window and looking down "But I agree with Elrond. This four are worse than elflings" of course Legolas and Elladan being elves, had landed gracefully and on their foot in the ground and were smiling innocently at the King.

"Come up here" Thranduil said sighing and turning around he looked at Elrohir and Estel who bowed.

"Your father really have my sympathies, for if it is hard to deal with one, deal with three must be torment"

"King Thranduil!" Elrohir said pouting "We are not that bad" but the king raised a skeptical eyebrow so the younger twin added "all the time"

"Father!" Legolas entered the room brushing away the leaves on his hair and tunic and followed by Elladan who was murmuring something about crazy bees. Everyone looked at them amused.

"How was the fall?" Elrohir asked grinning

"Not as good as the bee that thought that your brother was a flower. It just was determined to take some pollen from him" Legolas said laughing and moved gracefully aside to avoid Elladan's blow.

"Truly" said Thranduil "The weirdest things happen to you."

"Indeed" said the four in unison.

"Anyway, I was looking for you because I heard something that I wanted to discuss" the king continued trying hard not to chuckle at the resign tone of the princes, who, by the way, knew exactly why Thranduil wanted to talk with them.

"And that is?" Legolas asked as innocent as he could.

"That you are planning to go to southern Mirkwood to investigate what is happening there."

"We?" Elrohir asked with mock surprise, but the king threw him such a glance that the younger twin gulped. 

"It is dangerous, very dangerous and so I forbid it!"

"But..." Estel complained

"But nothing. It is an order"

"Father, maybe the twins and Estel don't know what is all about, but I know the situation, I know that every patrol we have send there has not return" 

"Legolas, you are not helping things" Elladan whispered.

"But you must admit" the younger elf continue oblivious to Elladan's comment "That we have faced more difficult circumstances for as you just have said the weirdest things happened to us and maybe we will be able to discover what is going on in that part." Thranduil looked at his son, he didn't wanted to admit that Legolas really had a point, besides those four were ones of the best warriors he knew despite their short age. And the missing patrols were worrisome, the king couldn't allow the disappearing of more elves in his territory.  

"Very well but I trust you to go and -listen very carefully- observe what is taking place there. Just investigate what is been plotting and return to report me. NOTHING MORE. No fights, no ambuscades... no troubles and that includes no injuries of any kind, not even a bleeding nose because a caterpillar fell in front of your horse startling it and making you crush with a three. Understood?"

"Now Father, you have really hurt our feelings" 

"Maybe I will regret the question my king" Elladan said puzzled "but why you accepted?"

"Not that we complain" Estel added quickly, he didn't wanted the king to change his mind.

"Because it is time you learn how to spy the enemy without getting involved in any problem. Apart you manage to do that very good, BUT when you are together, the four of you... it is catastrophic. And" he added before anyone could said " And because I can't allow this kind of things to happen in my realm "

"You can trust us my king" Elrohir said 

"We will return even before you notice that we left" Legolas said cheerily

"I am afraid so" Thranduil said cheerily as well and then he left laughing.

"You know Legolas" Elladan said shivering "It is scary how you and your father resemble each other at times"

"Don't remind me" Legolas shivered as well "And look who is talking. If I remember correctly Haldir, Rumil and Orophin are always amazed how you resemble to Lord Elrond"

"No, you are wrong. They referred to Elrohir not me" 

"Um, Elladan, you remember that we are twins, right?" Elrohir said looking at his brother with a big grin.

"But you must admit that it is said that King Oropher, King Thranduil and you look very alike" Estel pointed "At least is what I've heard"

"I have heard it as well, but I can not tell you" Legolas said while they went to prepare the things they will need for the trip "I know that my father and I look alike" he looked at Elladan raising an eyebrow "but concerning my grandfather..." he shook his head.

"Sorry if I bring bad memories" Estel apologized

"No need to be, I did not meet him, therefor there are no bad memories" Legolas said smiling, but his smile was sad. As they reached the stables, the conversation changed to more joyful paths as how Legolas diplomatic abilities improved with each day.

TBC...

 Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I don't own any character (although the elves own me)

Author notes: English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. As every story of mine, there are any animosities between Thranduil and Elrond or between Thranduil and Galadriel and Celeborn.

Alida Fruit: Glad you liked the beginning! Yes, Thranduil must had thought twice sending those four, poor princes. :Laughs evilly: 

Tenshiamanda: Wow! I have missed your reviews, glad you are with me again. 

The Evil Witch Queen: One of them? :glances at the four princes who are REALLY frighten: Just one? :laughs evilly: About spiders and orcs… well, you will have to keep reading, for a nice surprise awaits you. :grins: 

Ember: Glad I am not doing too bad. I will tried to update this one sooner than the others, although I actually have been updating one or two of my others stories the lasts weeks. 

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very happy)

Chapter I

            It was the third night they made camp since they left the palace of the Elvenking. Everything had been quietly and without problems, not counting the time when they heard a patrol of orcs and decided to sleep on a tree for safety, it ended with Estel falling at night because he was turning a lot in his sleep and the five orcs attacking them, of course all of them were dead before half an hour. And of course the twins weren't forgetting it. And of course Estel was going insane.

"Maybe we can find a small tree" Elladan was saying while Legolas made the fire and Elrohir skinned the rabbits for dinner. 

"Elladan" Estel sighed deeply

"It would be better if we find a shrub" Elrohir said amused.

"Legolas!" 

"What? I didn't say anything Estel" 

"That's the problem, help your friend here against these two"

"Oh no. Family problems are to resolve among family"

"That includes you my friend" Elladan said

"Or should we say my brother?" Elrohir finished. Legolas smiled warmly.

"You know what that means to me, BUT there is no way I am taking part on the discussion" Estel was going to said something when they heard some noises. Standing up, they took out their bows and waited in silence, but nothing happened.

"I am sure I heard something" Elladan said lowering his bow and arrow after several minutes passed.

"We all heard something and it definitely was not  a common forest sound" Elrohir added.

"Then what is was?" Estel was trying to hear something again without success, turning around he saw the wide eye expression of Legolas. "Something haunts you Legolas Greenleaf."

"It always happens" everyone turned to looked at Legolas who was indeed a little nervous "The patrols that scouted this area always heard this kind of noises, as if people were running around the camp"

"But you said that nobody had returned" Estel looked at his friend puzzled.

"Nobody who crosses a certain group of trees that surrounded a lake. In this point, and another we have had reports"

"What do you mean by another?" Elladan asked. They had agreed to help their blond friend with this problem, but now he cursed himself for not had gather more information, for even if that wouldn't chanced their minds it was always better to know a little more of the situation.

"Another two actually. As we get closer to the lake, we will hear like if someone is throwing us pebbles and then like if a hard wind is blowing, but the trees and leafs will be as still as ever. No harm has been report however"

"And what we should do?" Elrohir asked

"Nothing"

"Great!" 

"Estel shut up"

"What right do you have in shutting me up Elladan?"

"I am the older"

"And here we go again" Elrohir said rolling his eyes "Come Legolas, lets leave the children here"

"Sorry" Legolas said while they took sit next to the fire

"What for?" Legolas' expressive eyes said everything "No problem. We are glad we can help and about those little details... well, we didn't asked you, so we are to blame as well"

"Thanks" was all the young prince said. After a while Elladan and Estel went with them and so they faced the night. The noises didn't repeat. 

*****

            The things Legolas said that will happen indeed took place. The sixth night they heard as if someone was throwing them pebbles although they didn't feel anything and in the morning they didn't see anything out of normal, there wasn't more rocks, pebbles... anything. 

            The tenth night they could heard the sound of the wind but everything was so still that it seemed to them that they were in a stone forest, everything had the appearance of being heavy and without live and even Legolas felt uncomfortable.

            It was on the twelve day they finally reached the lake and the trees.

"So, this is the place" Estel said "It doesn't seem evil"

"It doesn't feel evil too" Legolas agreed "I had expected something more... tenebrous"

"Yes, at least some mist" Estel continue

"Or cries of agony"

"Or will o' the wisp"

"Or mutilate corpses"  Elladan and Elrohir, who were at the head of the little group, turned around looking at them and exchanged a glance.

"They are crazy" both said in unison  

"Anyway... Are we just going to cross it?" Elrohir asked

"Ideas are accepted" Elladan answered looking at his twin. Legolas and Estel continued listing the things that should be in a place where so many disappearing had taken place.

"Very well you two, we are getting nervous" Elladan said at last.

"Just you two think aloud in that kind of things" Elrohir sighed 

"I suggest that we make a camp" Estel said

"Here?"

"Is getting dark. You certainly don't want to cross at night, do you?" he ended with a low voice. Of course they would, they were his brothers. 

"We don't mind darkness Estel, but for you we will camp" Legolas said kindly

"Mmmm. Know we have to things to use to bother him" Elladan whispered to Elrohir "The tree thing and the darkness fear"

"I heard that!"

"Lets camp a little far" Legolas interrupted before another discussion began. All agreed and they started a fire several miles away. After setting the watches they prepared to face the night.

TBC...

 Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I don't own any character (although the elves own me)

Author notes: English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. 

Ember: Yes, I've been updating quite often, blessed be spring vacations and holidays!     :blushes: wow! I don't know what to say, I'm REALLY happy about that, it means a lot, A LOT to me. I can't even say it.

Greenleafgrl: WHERE?!!! :reads frenetically: where I made that mistake? I can't find it, ahhh!!!!! 

LotR Fan: Thanks a lot. German huh? It must have been difficult, if you want to improve it you really should try writing in it, trust me it helps a lot. And I wouldn't mind hearing that Spanish phrase :grins: 

MadMaddie: Poor indeed :laughs evilly and Legolas, the twins and Estel run freaked:   

Alida Fruit: :grins innocently: That was the idea. Hope you like this chapter as well.

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very happy)

Chapter II

"Morning brother, hope you slept well" Elrohir greeted Estel who was stretching lazily.

"Odd, I did" Elrohir raised an eyebrow "I was sure I wasn't going to be able to sleep, instead I feel as if I had never slept as well in all my life"

"Not even when Legolas and Elladan drugged you?"

"Elrohir..."

"Speaking of those two" the younger twin said changing the subject "Were are they?"

"By Elbereth! Legolas you are right!" Elladan's shout answered the question.

"What is the problem?" Estel and Elrohir went to their side and looked at each other worried, for Elladan and Legolas were paler than usual. 

"What's happening?" Estel demanded when neither elf spoke "By the Valar! Say something!"

"Look for yourself my friend" Legolas said pointing. Estel and Elrohir looked at the spot where Legolas' long and elegant finger was pointing and they felt that all their blood was drained. 

They were on the other side of the lake.

*****

"Someone must had felt asleep on his watch" Elladan said after a moment of silence 

"It is impossible" Legolas disagreed "All of us have experience in watches, no matter how tired or hurt we are and this time we weren't neither. Besides everyone woke up the other"

"But then, it seems that is the only explanation" Elrohir commented "If not, how could it be possible?"

"Say, on your watch, who saw something strange?" Estel asked 

"I did not." Legolas shocked his head " I took the first one and when I woke up Estel I had the trees and the lake in front of me"

"Same with me" Estel agreed

"Same here" Elladan nodded "Elrohir?"

"I swear that all the time the trees and the lake were in front of me. I didn't stop looking at them until it was past dawn and I went to see Estel that was waking up"

"Anyway we are inside" Legolas sighed "We can try to go back"

"And then cross again? Maybe it sounds absurd but I agree"

"Yes, just to know that we are not trapped or something"

"Lets go then, maybe..." but Estel couldn't finished what he was going to say, for the elves were listen to the forest "What is it?"

"A laugh" Legolas said, "Someone is laughing, a woman"

"It... it can be" Elladan said while his twin covered his mouth with his hand. Identical green eyes were covered with tears.

"What is it?" Estel asked, he could feel that his nerves were at the edge

"Is... is mother" Elrohir managed to said after a moment " Is our mother's laugh"

"What?!" Legolas said almost shouting "That is impossible! Celebrían passed to the Gray Heavens centuries ago"

"But it is her!" 

"Brothers it can be" Estel said softly 

"Shut up Estel, you can not know!" Elladan shouted and he and Elrohir started running to where the laughed sounded.

"Wait!"

"Legolas what should we do?"

"We can not leave them, we will have to leave our things behind maybe we can return for them later" and saying this both elf and human started running in the direction the twins took seconds earlier.

*****

            The twins ran as fast as they could following the musical laugher. Of course it was their mothers' laughter. They had missed that sound so much, how could they be imagining that kind of thing? Both remembered the first days after Celebrían's departure when they always thought they could hear his mother singing or calling for them, but when they reached the spot it was empty. But know...

            Their frantic run came suddenly to an end when they saw a figure who sat at the shadow of a big oak. No doubt she was an elf for her pointy ears could be seen among long and golden locks of hair, she was dressed in deep blue and her green eyes shone with kindness and laughter. 

In an instant the twins were in the warm arms of their mother.

*****

            Legolas and Estel ran as fast as they could, but there was no sing of the twins.

"How is possible that we lost them?" Estel said when they stopped to recovered their breath "We were just behind them, they couldn't have gain so much advantage"

"I really don't know Estel" an equally confused Legolas said "But we have to find them"

"Legolas you knew Celebrían, did you not?"

"Yes"

"Was that her laugher?" Legolas remained silence for a long time before answering

"It sounded like hers, yes"

"Can it be?"

"Maybe. Estel I am as confused as you are"

"Then come here" another voice interrupted startling them.

"What... It wasn't my brothers' voice"

"Come here Legolas, let me see you. I have wanted to see you for so long"

"Who...?"

"Estel wait here"

"Wait? Legolas you are not planning to go, right? It may be dangerous"

"No, I will be alright. My grandfather will not do me any harm" Legolas was crying 

"Grandfather?"

"Yes. Can you not recognize the voice? It has the same tone of my father's "

"What?! Don't tell me it's Oropher" but Legolas kept walking oblivious to his human friend, who trying to have the attention of the prince, grabbed him from his sleeve "Legolas, it can't be!"

"Estel let me go!"

"No! You are being irrational" 

"Oh, and why is that? Why Elladan and Elrohir's mother can be here but not my grandfather?"

"Because Oropher DIED more than two millennia ago!"

"Then maybe is his ghost or his reincarnation"

"Legolas!"

"That IS his voice! I know it is"

"How? How do you know"

"I... I just know! Look Estel, it will not take long."

"But..."

"Please Estel" looking at those silver blue eyes full of hope and sadness, the human let go the prince's sleeve. He knew his friend's desire to meet his grandfather, a desire that was impossible to fulfill... until now.

"Promise me you will be careful" he shouted at the leaving elf, but Legolas didn't hear him. He was thinking in all the things Thranduil had told him about Oropher and how the three of them looked alike. He remembered that according to his father it was his grandfather who had named him after having a premonition dream where he saw Legolas. He remembered that the Elvenking always said that Oropher will be proud of his only grandson. Finally he arrived to a small lake where a figure was waiting for him he immediately recognized the father of his father.

*****

"You have come to be a great man Aragorn" Estel jumped from the stone where he sat to wait for his elven friend and looked around. He saw a handsome tall man with gray eyes, he had a powerful and noble aura and it seemed that all his movements were peacefully made.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" the man laughed, a laugh that made the human remember Elrond in some way.

"I know your name young one, because I gave it to you"

"Father? But... but you are dead!"

"No, I am not. And I am glad that you are alright" Arathorn came closer to his son and to the shock of Estel he embraced him.

TBC...

 Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter III

Disclaimer: I don't own any character (although the elves own me)

Author notes: English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. Ok, I'm starting final exams and I really am upset. Why in the name of the Valar exams must exist? They are silly! Anyway, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it, and if you are in exams too may the spirits of knowledge light your path. 

Now, to the answers of my blessed reviewers:

MadMaddie: Because I'm evil! :laughs maniacally:  But do not suffer, here is the next chapter. :grins impishly:

Alida Fruit: Yes, poor indeed, specially that all of those loved persons had had actually a very aggressive dead. But at least they didn't appeared with bloody cloths and torn body pieces. :shudders: 

Ember: Yes, school is really tiring and know I'm just going to start final exams! Hate exams, hate exams! Anyway… a demon? :grins: you'll have to wait and see.

Stephanie-Lou: Yes, you are suppose to be THAT confused :grins: little by little the mystery will solve… or not? :grins evilly:

PokethePenguin: Thanks! Make them be ok? :pause while thinking: Mmm… No, not at the moment  :laughs maniacally: 

The evil Witch queen: Haha, you have to keep reading! And thanks, I'll try my best! 

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very happy)

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very happy)

Chapter III

"I... I thought you were dead, we all thought it" Legolas said as he approached to Oropher "My father had grieved for you a lot, as well as I" he was now just two steps from the older elf. Legolas raised his trembling hand and touched Oropher's face, a face that was very alike to his own and that of his father.

"I am so glad to meet you at last" Oropher said embracing the young prince "I dreamt with this moment since your father told me he was getting married" Legolas returned the embraced and with tears in both the elves' eyes they looked at each other.

"You are not dead" Oropher laughed

"No, I am not young one"

"But where have you been all this time? Why didn't you come back?"

"I couldn't. I was badly hurt in the battle of The Last Alliance, so badly hurt that everybody thought me dead" he guided Legolas to a stone bench and gently made him sit. With his arms around him he sat as well.

"But my father buried you"

"No, it wasn't my corp. As I was telling you I was weak and injured. I regain consciousness after everyone had left and so I made my way far away from there fearing the enemy would return. I never expected that the ones who returned were allies"

"But it has been too long"

"My physical wounds healed fast, but I was grieving really bad and so I decided to recovered emotionally first. When it happened, Thranduil was already in the throne and he was ruling well, so I decided to remain here. Not so close to interfere but not so far to missed you two." 

"And now? Do you plan to return?" Legolas asked so hopefully that he looked like a child. Oropher caressed his cheek.

"That depends on you"

"How?" Legolas rested his head on his grandfather's shoulder. He felt tired.

"As you must know, I don't like other races like dwarves and humans. I saw you with one of them, with a human"

"He is different, he can be trust"

"No! Neither him nor those cursed elflings sons of Elrond"

"But Grandfather, they..."

"Do you prefer those three than me?" Legolas didn't answered "Do you?!"

"They are my friends. No, more than friends, they are my brothers"

"I can't believe it! You have disappointed me!" and Legolas world broke in thousand of pieces.

*****

"Mother! When did you come back? Why didn't you returned to Imladris?" Both twins asked in unison making Celebrían huge them tighter

"I am so sorry my children for having waiting you and your father and sister as well as my mother and father. I was just heading there, but you came to me first"

"Are you..." Elladan began

"fully healed" Elrohir ended

"Yes, yes I am my sweetest. As soon as I felt my heart healed I took the ship and returned to Middle Earth... to you"

"We missed you so much"

"And knowing you two, you blame yourselves, Am I wrong?" Both twins looked away. "It wasn't your fault, it was..." she went silent.

"Who mother? Whose fault was? " Elladan said with rage

"We will made them pay" Elrohir agreed.

"I don't know if it is correct to tell you, after all, we are starting a new period of peace and happiness between the elves..."

"Elves? Were elves responsible? "

"I am afraid so" The beautiful face of Celebrían turned sad "Mirkwood elves. Your friend, prince Legolas was among them"

"What?!" the twins couldn't be more disturbed 

"They guided the orcs to us, my little escort and me, so they will be save. When the orcs attacked us, we saw them seeing us, we shouted for help but they just turned around and left us"

"It... it can be"

"Are you calling me liar?" 

"No! Never mother, but..."

"we know Legolas and the Mirkwood elves... and it is not like them to do such things"

"So you don't believe me?" Celebrían was hurt and angry and it broke the twin's heart to see their beloved mother like that. "He is more important than me"

"Mother... he is our best friend... we can't..."

"I am ashamed of you! You are like the orcs that don't care for their parents"

"Mother don't say that!" 

"Then I must prove it to you" Celebrían started crying. The twins looked at each other with grieve. Their mother was sad and it was their entire fault.

*****

"I can't believe it is you" Estel looked at his father with some kind of fear. 

"It is I my son. I have been looking for you"

"Where...?"

"Have I been all these years? Hiding, trying to survive, trying to find you"

"Hiding? From who?"

"The ones who planned my dead"

"Then, why didn't you take refuge in Rivendel? I am sure my father... sorry lord Elrond would have help you"

"What did you said? How have you called Elrond?"

"I... it is a long story"

"Then please tell me, I need to know if my suspicions are correct"

"Suspicions? About what? Father I don't understand anything"

"Just tell me where have you been all this years my dear son"

"In Rivendel" at this Arathorn's face went red with rage "A...after you died the sons of Elrond Elladan and Elrohir took me to Imladris to their father who took me under his protection and adopted me"

"Traitor! That elf is a traitor snake and his twin sons are worst"

"Father!"

"Did they tell you how I supposedly died?"

"With an arrow in the eye"

"My son you have been deceived. The truth of what had happened back then is this: your mother and I were heading to Rivendel because we had received an urgent message from Elrond. On our way we met with the twins who offered to escort us, but when we went in the forest they attacked us. It was one of them, I can't tell who, the one who shot at me"

"No! You must be wrong!" 

"No my son, listen to me. I was wounded and they thought I was dead so they took you. and then they made that story"

"But why?"

"The time of the elves is coming to an end. They wanted to remain in some way and so they thought that raising the heir of Isildur will bring them whatever they wanted"

"But my brothers..."

"They are not your brothers! And they must pay what they did to me... to us"

"But I can't do them any harm, they took care of me. They raised me"

"Something that I must have done" Estel remained silent. "They must pay"

"I am going to confront them, they must tell me the truth!"

"And after that?" but Estel didn't answered, he just left to the direction where he knew the twins were.

TBC...

 Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: I don't own any character (although the elves own me)

Author notes: English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. Finally exams are OVER!!! Free… at last… thanks the Spirits of Elements. I know this is kind of short, but since I'm on vacations now, I will be able to update more frequently (this goes for my other stories as well)

Cestari: Thanks!

Alida Fruit: Glad you are liking this. Keep reading and you would have some few surprises :grins  evilly:

PokethePenguin: They better not, but they might. And the illusions… :laughs maniacally, then takes a deep breath: wait and see.

Ember: I wish you luck to yours too. I prayed to the Spirits so they enlighten you, I hope it went well. As for me, everything went excellent if not for a teacher who is determine to make my life miserable, so he might make me fail his subject. Son of orc!

Astronema: Glad you are liking this. Deception is one of my favorite topics as well, it gives so many ideas for elven angst  :grins sickly at the elves:

Rhonda: All of them, yes. And to think they were like brothers :grins mysteriously: 

The Evil Witch Queen: Haha! You must keep reading, answers will come. I just can tell you that for those princes' well-being, they must realize it is.

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very happy)

Chapter IV

            Tears flew without stopping from the beautiful eyes of the prince of Mirkwood. He felt tired and he didn't know why. There was not way he could change his grandfather's mind, but what Oropher was asking from  him was impossible, he couldn't do harm to those he loved like brothers.  But on the other hand, he had always had a sweet fascination for his grandfather, he had felt an inexplicable connection with the dead elf that he had never understood but always had treasure. Now a miracle had happened and all he could do was spoil everything. 

"Grandfather..."

"Look at you my child" Oropher said putting his hand on Legolas' lips to stop him "They had confused you, they had played with your mind. Don't worry my child, I will take care of everything "

"No! Please..."

"Hush... everything is going to be alright" and he started walking, Legolas followed him.

*****

            Celebrían guided two identical elves through the forest. The twins were confused and didn't know what to think, weakness was taking control and they didn't understood why. They had just been there half a day maximum, so there was not reason. 

            Sound of voices made them stop and what they saw made them feel more confused, for in front of them was their foster brother with Arathorn. The same Arathorn they had seen die for an orc's arrow. The look in Estel's eyes didn't ease their uneasiness.

*****

            Arathorn and Aragorn walked together in silence. The young human couldn't believe what his father, his real father, had told him. He remembered every moment spend with the twins since he was little. The patience they had have with him and his child's curiosity, the merry pranks they all had played to everyone, the tender moments they had shared when one of the three was grieving. And Elrond, his foster father, an elf lord that accepted a human child and made him his son, loved him as he loved his blood sons. And then a disturbing thought occurred to him: if Arathorn hadn't died that day and if he hadn't been adopted by an elf, he probably wouldn't had met his dearest friend Legolas... 

            Those thoughts only confused him more. And with the confusion come the rage. 

"Father I wanted to ask you..."

"What is it my son?"

"To you every elf is... treacherous?"

"Well, I don't know the Mirkwood elves, I had never meet one"

            Estel was going to say something when he noticed three figures walking directly to them and he tensed when he recognized his brothers with a beautiful elf. He couldn't help but looked at them with rage, hurt and confusion. They returned the glance.

*****

            Legolas and Oropher looked at the sight they had in front of them. Two humans and three elves were looking at each other confused and angry. No, better said one human and two elves, for what seemed Celebrían and the other human were not taking part but... smiling? Shocking his head he turned to see Oropher who raised and eyebrow.

"It was said that the Dúnadan and the people of Elrond were friends, then why the animosity?" wondered Oropher as they approached.

            Hearing more voices, the small group turned to see the newcomers, again the twins confusion augmented when they saw an elf who was supposed to be dead.

"What is happening here?" Elrohir whispered to his twin, but Elladan lost of words just shocked his head.

"You! You abandoned me to dead!" Celebrían shouted suddenly pointing an accusing finger to Legolas.

"What are you talking about, my lady?" asked the prince not knowing what was going on. Estel looked at him with piercing eyes.

"Stop pretending! Tell my sons! Tell my sons everything, how you didn't help when the orcs attacked me on my way to Lothlorién, how you guided them to me so you could not have to fight"

"Legolas what is she talking about?" Estel asked unable to stop looking at Celebrían, he had always wonder how the mother of the twins looked like and acted, he hadn't expect that, for the stories of the twins were very different... he shocked his head as if to put away the bad thoughts.

"I don't know" Legolas turned to Celebrían "My Lady, you must be confused"

"Are you saying I am crazy? Look my children, look how he acts towards me"

"Legolas, Are you sure you don't have anything to say to us?" Elladan asked

"How you dare to believe that he has something to do with the attack! That is a typical Noldor behavior" Oropher interfered

"My Lord" Elrohir addressed him "Please hold your tongue"

"No" Legolas said before Oropher could reply "No Elladan, Elrohir I don't have anything to tell you, for I don't know what Lady Celebrían is talking about" the twins nodded accepting the prince's answer.

"You trust him!" their mother shouted  "You trust a Sindarin elf more than your own mother!"

"If the mother is like the sons I don't find that odd at all" Arathorn interfered "You two are as traitorous as the orcs!"

"Arathorn what are you talking about?" was the twins' time to wonder. And another discussion started. Thing were getting out of hand, with each second they were more aggressive and it was question of time for them to start hurting others with words... or with steel.

TBC...

 Don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter V

Disclaimer: I don't own any character (although the elves own me)

Author notes: English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. 

Ember: 89! That is excellent, congratulations! As for me… the problem with the son of orc is growing bigger and bigger, but now he is the one who is in troubles. That is Karma! Justice I say! (but I'd prefer to be able to shot him with an arrow and trespass his heart :sigh: a shame I can't). Yes, the friendship they share is deep, lets hope it is deep enough. As for my first language… is Elvish! 

Gwyn: Glad you're liking! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

The evil witch queen: Yes I had :grins evilly: It was something I just had to do :now laughs maniacally: Don't you love the cliffhangers? The three illusions are… well I think you'll have to keep reading (and reviewing! I love your reviews) 

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very happy)

Chapter V

            Legolas looked around him. His ears were beginning to hurt and the world to spin around, but in the middle of all that he realized something that made him stop talking. It was obvious at this point that whatever Celebrían had told the twins it was against him and that whatever Arathorn had told Estel was against the twins. The friends argued, yes, but never directly to the others, but with Celebrían, Oropher or Arathorn who each time things were calming started another discussion.

            Legolas observed this few minutes more before he realized that something wasn't right. Why his grandfather had asked him so eagerly to hurt his friends? He knew by his father that Oropher indeed disliked all the races but the elves (and this, with exceptions) but he was sure that he would never  have asked his grandson hurt someone who was his friend.

"I do not like them" had said Thranduil when he first knew about the friendship with the twin sons of Elrond "And I would prefer that you do not have anything to do with them, but since I can see that you have developed a friendship, they can be sure that by my hand would come no harm"

"This is not right" Legolas whispered. Then he looked at Arathorn, the twins had said that they saw how an orc's arrow had trespassed his eye killing the human immediately, how can it be that he was standing there? And Celebrían, the way she moved was not right, she was very alike Galadriel but now that resemblance wasn't very much obvious. And then he remembered why they were there and all the missing elves. How was it possible that two supposed dead persons and one who had left that shores a long time ago were together in a place reported as a mortal one? And there were all the answers, it was an illusion, it wasn't real.

"Listen to me!" He shouted "We must stop arguing, this is not real. She is not Celebrían nor he is Arathorn... and he is not Oropher as well" he said the last with a broken heart, a single tear crossed his cheek.

"Legolas shut up, you are talking nonsense" Estel said "They are real, they are standing here, we can touch them for Valar's sake"

"No this is an illusion. Think for a moment..." but he couldn't finish speaking for he felt unconscious to the floor

"Legolas!" the twins and Estel shouted concerned. As they approached to his fallen friend Oropher stopped them and lifting his grandson he went away with him.

"Wait!"

"No dirty human nor Noldor will touch him" he said coldly. Celebrían and Arathorn hold still their respective sons who missed the little dagger on Legolas' back. Legolas' own dagger that he used to have on his boot.

*****

            Oropher carried the prince through the forest until they reach a tall stone wall surrounded by leaves with spikes. They seemed to be alive for when the elves approaches they all moved eagerly.

"It is a shame young one. You could have been useful, but you spoiled everything realizing the truth. Nobody has ever escaped us, and you will not be the first. Lets prove the friendship you claim to have" The spike plants stretched to grab the young elf who was being offered by Oropher. Each one of them twisted holding tight their pray, the spikes cut cloths and flesh and soon Legolas was bleeding with many wounds. The spike plants lifted him several foots from the floor and hold him still. A fallen bleeding angel.

            Oropher turned around and got confused with the sunshine. He vanished without leaving trail.

*****

"We need to go with him! Mother let go" Elladan was trying frantically to follow his friend, but Celebrían hold was tighter than the expected of a fragile she elf.

"No! Whatever is happening to him he deserved it for leave me to die"

"You can not speak of that things!" Arathorn said angrily "For your sons are snakes. Maybe it was them who hurt the young elf" 

"What?" Estel looked terrified at his father "How could you say something like that. The twins will never harm Legolas"

"Don't be so sure"

"Dan this is no Arathorn"  the younger twin whispered to his brother "Maybe Legolas was right"

"I agree. The Arathorn I remembered never loosed his temper like that. Besides how could he blame us? We were friends, he trusted us"

"Do you thing that Legolas is in danger? For telling them they were an illusion"

"I am sure." They remembered all the things they had endured together, their friendship was out of doubt. 

"Lets go"

"Were are you two going?" Celebrían demanded

"We... we need to think about what you told us about Legolas" 

"You can't be serious!" Estel shout and was going to add something else when he saw the glance his brothers threw him. They had shared a lot of adventures and their bond was too deep to realize those significant glances. And after what had happened to his friend, he was now sure that Legolas' words were true.

"Father I will follow them" Arathorn looked at him dangerously, so Estel added quickly "They will pay what they did to us" the face of the older man lit up with a smile. A smile that made Estel shivered.

*****

            The first thing Legolas noticed as he regain consciousness was the pain of the spikes on his flesh, and then the injured of the dagger on his back that was now dropped on the floor. He couldn't move and he felt weaker with each drop of blood that felt to the floor. 

TBC...

 Don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter VI

Disclaimer: I don't own any character (although the elves own me)

Author notes: English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. 

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very happy)

Chapter VI

            The twins and Estel looked for Legolas everywhere without success, they felt extremely tired, specially Estel who fall several times to the ground.

"Are you alright Estel?"

"I..." the young human remembered the poisoned words of what he had thought it was his father, but seen the look of worry on identical fair faces he just cursed himself for even think that all that he heard could be truth. "Yes, I am. It's just that I feel like if I haven't eat for a long long time"

"Odd, we have been here not more than a day, but we understand what you mean" 

"Maybe after finding Legolas we can search for something to eat and maybe sleep for a little moment" Estel suggested 

"Look!" Elladan pointed to the ground 

"Blood?"

"Legolas!"

"We must hurry." They followed the trace of blood with his heart beating fast on their chests, beating that almost stopped when they saw the bleeding prince been held by spike plants.

"Legolas!" they shouted but had no answer

"We must bring him down" Estel said almost shouting with rage and worry.

"We know, but how?" and before the twins could say something more Estel rushed to the plant and started climbing it. Trying to avoid the spikes he didn't noticed that it was moving and faster than the light it smashed the young human to the stone wall. Aragorn could hear the terrified shouts of his brothers, but he was determined to reach his friend, and so he started climbing again. His head started hurting for the blow, and the world started spinning around, but he continued.

            After what seemed an eternity he reached Legolas at last and cursed when he realized the spikes on his flesh. If he pulled the unconscious prince he will hurt him, but he didn't had time for the plant was trying hard to smash him again against the wall.

"Elladan! Elrohir! You will have to catch us!" he shouted making at last his decision. The twins looked at each other and nodded. They were concerned for the illusions of Oropher and the others and didn't want to lower the guard, but it seemed that there was no other option. 

Cutting as carefully as he could the spiky stalks with his own dagger, Estel freed Legolas little by little and when at last the prince was totally lose of the plant he took impulse and jumped.

            Elladan caught Legolas burring the spines deeply into the soft skin of both the prince and himself while Elrohir caught their brother. Carefully but quickly Elladan eased the blond prince to the ground, all the things the illusion of his mother had told them were present in the older twin's mind, but looking at Legolas laying there unconscious he was sure that defending his friend against what he had thought it was their mother had been the right thing.

"He looks so fragile" Elrohir said kneeling next to him and Elladan could tell that his twin was thinking the same he had just moments ago.

"How is Estel?"

"Unconscious. He hit his head hard, but I doubt there is a concussion, maybe you can check him later" Elladan nodded, but he wasn't going to do that, for he trusted his twin's healing abilities as he trusted his own. "He also had several cuts on his hands, but the spikes are not poisonous so he will be alright" Elladan noticed that his brother cloak was torn and assumed that he had dressed with it their little brother's hands.  "He has lost a lot of blood" Elrohir said refering to Legolas when he saw the pool of blood. It was then when he noticed Legolas' dagger. Standing up he went to grab it.

"Dan, I think Legolas has more injuries than those of the spikes" Elladan stopped tending his friend's wounds and looked up at his brother, when he saw the dagger he frowned. He tried to remember how exactly Legolas had felt unconscious, he turned him to his back and saw the wound. He dressed it tearing apart his own cloak. 

" This is strange. The wound is bad, but not fatal. Then why he felt unconscious?"

"Maybe the illusion of Oropher hit him on the head" Elrohir knelt and started inspecting Legolas' head "He has no concussion"

"Thanks the Valar"

"We must get out of here. He is too weak and I don't like having Estel like that as well"

"Do you remembered the way Elladan?"    

 "No" a heavy silence fell.

"My lords!" a shout startle them. "Here you are, we were sickly worried for you"

"Move a step further and you will be dead" Elladan menaced them with his bow

"My lord is us! King Thranduil send us to look at you after a month passed and you didn't returned"

"A month?" Elrohir asked confused.

"Ro, look at that" Elladan said grabbing Elrohir's sleeve. When the younger twin look behind him he felt that his knees gave away. They were again in the other side of the lake and the trees.

*****

            The twins had come to the conclusion that the guards were no illusions and had allowed them to help with Legolas and Estel. If the elves were concerned for the human, they were almost hysterical for their prince. 

            The Mirkwood elves had tried to convince the sons of Elrond to eat and sleep a little before they started their way back to the palace, but the twins had refuse so vehemently that they had to got as far as they could from that lake, that the patrol did as were told. So it was that until they were three days far from the cursed place the twins allowed themselves to rest.

            Estel regain conscious not long after his brothers had gone to sleep. Confused and disoriented he tried to wake his brothers or Legolas without success. He felt tired and hungry, but what if those elves were illusions as well?

"Do not worry Estel" murmured Elladan sleepily "We are safe" Estel relaxed and left his brothers to take the just rest. He went to check on Legolas, who was breathing but too weakly for anyone peace of mind. 

"Come, young human. You seem as you are going to fall in any moment. Come and eat something, then rest, you will be safe"

*****

            When Legolas regain consciousness he found himself in arms of... Oropher? He started breathing hard and tried to get away from the elf, but calming words spoke by a voice he fully recognized calmed him. It was not the illusion of Oropher, it was his father.

"You are safe Greenleaf" the king was saying "You are safe"

"Father" Legolas said weakly "Please if you are an illusion like Oropher just kill me, but do not torture me"

"What are you talking about? Of course I am not an illusion. And what does my father have to do with this"

"Legolas we are in you father's palace" Elladan told him

"How...?"

"We don't know" Elrohir admitted "When we realice, we were on the other side of the lake again and one of King Thranduil's patrols were there"

"Is Estel alright? I remember him trying to free me"

"I am fine. Worry not my friend." Estel said.

"You looked tired, go and rest. We will talk later" Thranduil said and lifting his son he went to his room. Easing Legolas on his own bed, he took away few locks of hair that were in the fair prince's face.

"Father?"

"Yes Greenleaf?"

"Could you.... Could you stay with me for a while?"

"You do not have to ask it"

TBC...

 Don't forget to review!


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own any character (although the elves own me)

Author notes: English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. 

Gwyn: Hope this was soon, I tried not to take too long.

Alida_Fruit: Mission accomplished, that was the idea :grins evilly: And I'm so glad you are liking this.

PikethePenguin: Strange indeed, and just wait to read the epilogue :laughs maniacally: 

Leggylover03 (Rhonda): Thanks! 

Karina of the Darkness: I like it too, I just can't imagine them behaving in other way.

Ember: :blushes: again, your review is priceless! 

Goma-Ryu Immortal Vampire: Hope you like this last chapter.

Epilogue

            Legolas recovered fast, but despite the pleading of his father he didn't tell him what had happened. The sons of Elrond remained silent as well and not even among them they spoke of the incident. 

Little by little they left their state of melancholy and behaved as themselves again, to the relief of everyone. In the nights, each one of them looked at the sky and thought, not in what they could have lost, but in their strong friendship that had challenge even their own blood. This experience was meant to break that special bond, but instead it had grew stronger.

"Well, I believe it is impossible to you four to go out and stay unhurt" Thranduil said teasingly after two months had passed. "But seriously, if you do not want to talk about what happened there is alright, but remember this: you can always count with me, as well as with your father" he said to the twins and the human.

"My king, what are you going to do to that place?" Elladan asked 

"Nothing. It seems that the place has stop existing" 

"What?!"

"After you returned I send a part of my army, but they could find nothing"

"It just vanished?" Estel thought he hadn't understand well.

"Yes" they looked at each other and sighing he excused themselves. 

            The princes never forgot what had happened, but it didn't traumatize them either. They learned to accept that despite what they had saw and heard the idea of their beloved ones was still the same that before the incident.

            Nobody in Mirkwood saw again the lake with the strange trees, nor heard the running people or the throwing pebbles. Nobody heard anything about it until a century later, rumors from Edoras arrived about a strange place were people disappeared and was never seen again. 

The End

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very happy) Or at least built you a very good Karma.


End file.
